Wireless power transfer may be achieved by coupling energy from an inductive component in a power delivery device (transmitter) to an inductive component in a power receiving device (receiver). Alternatively, capacitive components may be coupled.
A wireless power transfer system may include multiple receivers. The multiple receivers may be of different designs with different characteristics, or may be of the same design with different characteristics due, for example, to tolerances or aging. It would be desirable to have the capability to effectively transfer power to one or more of a variety of receivers with different characteristics using one transmitter.
It would further be desirable to effectively transfer power to one or more receivers over a range of frequencies without needing to tune components of the transmitter or receivers.